Storyville (album)
| venue = | studio = | genre = Rock | length = 54:37 | label = Geffen Records | producer = Robbie Robertson, Gary Gersh, Stephen Hague | prev_title = Robbie Robertson | prev_year = 1987 | next_title = Music for The Native Americans | next_year = 1994 }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = © | rev3 = The Los Angeles Times | rev3Score = | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = }} Storyville is Robbie Robertson's second solo album. It is focused on the famous jazz homeland section of New Orleans and on that part of the South in particular. He contributed one song ("Breakin' the Rules") to Wim Wenders' soundtrack to his 1991 film, Until the End of the World. In 2005 the album was reissued together with Robbie Robertson as 2CD in an expanded edition, both with two bonus tracks. Track listing All songs written by Robbie Robertson unless otherwise indicated. # "Night Parade" – 5:05 # "Hold Back the Dawn" – 5:25 # "Go Back to Your Woods" (Robertson, Bruce Hornsby) – 4:48 produced by Robertson and Gersh # "Soap Box Preacher" – 5:17 # "Day of Reckoning (Burnin for You)" (Robertson, David Ricketts) – 6:43 # "What About Now" (Robertson, Ivan Neville) – 5:08 # "Shake This Town" – 5:21 # "Breakin the Rules" – 5:48 # "Resurrection" – 5:18 # "Sign of the Rainbow" (Robertson, Martin Page) – 5:24 produced by Robertson, Hague and Page Bonus tracks on the 2005 expanded edition: # "Storyville" – 1:10 previously unreleased Storyville outtake #"The Far, Lonely Cry of Trains" – 2:51 Personnel *Robbie Robertson – vocals, acoustic guitar on 4 6, electric guitar, organ on 4 *Jerry Marotta – drums on 1 4 6 10, percussion on 10 *Guy Pratt – bass on 1 2 6 9 *Bill Dillon – guitar on 1-2, 4-5, 7 & 9, mandolin on 4 *Alex Acuña – percussion on 1-2, 5-6 & 9 *Paul Moore – keyboard on 2, 5, 8 & 10, drum programming on 8 Additional personnel *Ronnie Foster – Hammond organ on 1 *Code Blue (see below) – backing vocals on 1, 3 & 7 *Wardell Quezergue – horn arrangement on 1, 3-4 & 8-9 *Horn Section #1 (see below) – horns on 1, 4 & 9 *Billy Ward – drums on 2 *Stephen Hague – keyboard on 2 & 7, keyboard bass on 4, programming on 7 *Rick Danko – backing vocal on 2 *Russell Batiste, Jr. – drums on 3 *George Porter, Jr. – bass & backing vocal on 3 *Leo Nocentelli – rhythm guitar on 3 *Art Neville – organ on 3, backing vocal on 3 *Bruce Hornsby – keyboard on 3, backing vocal on 3 *Cyril Neville – percussion on 3 *Big Chief Bo Dollis of the Wild Magnolias of Mardi Gras Indians – backing vocal & on 3, chant on 3 *Big Chief Monk Boudreaux of the Golden Eagles of Mardi Gras Indians – backing vocal & chant on 3 *Horn Section #2 (see below) - horns on 3 & 8 *Ronald Jones – drums on 4 & 8 *Garth Hudson – keyboard on 4, 7 & 9 *Neil Young – backing vocal on 4 *John Robinson – drums on 5 & 7 *David Ricketts – bass, guitar, programming & keyboards on 5 *Jared Levine – hi-hat on 5 *Yvonne Williams – backing vocal on 5 *Carmen Twillie – backing vocal on 5 *Clydene Jackson – backing vocal on 5 *Roy Galloway – backing vocal on 5 *Mark Isham – horn arrangement on 5 *Horn Section #3 (see below) – horns on 5 *Ivan Neville – keyboards on 6, backing vocal on 6 *Ndugu Chancler – snare on 6 *Aaron Neville – backing vocal on 6 10 *Mark Leonard – bass on 7 *Charlie Pollard – keyboard on 7, programming on 7 *Rebirth Brass Band (see below) – horns on 7, percussion on 7 *Ginger Baker - skip snare on 7 *Zion Harmonizers (see below) – backing vocal on 7 9 10 *David Baerwald – backing vocal on 7 *Mike Mills – backing vocal on 7 *Robert Bell - bass on 8 & 10, drum programming on 8 *Paul Buchanan - guitar on 8, backing vocal on 8 *Ziggyboo Modeliste – drums on 9 *Martin Page – keyboard, piano, programming & backing vocal on 10 Horn Section #1 (arranged by Wardell Quezergue) *Warren Bell – soprano saxophone *Duane Van Paulin – trombone *Stacey Cole – trumpet *Amadee Castenell – tenor saxophone *Fred Kemp – tenor saxophone Horn Section #2 (arranged by Wardell Quezergue) *Amadee Castenell – tenor saxophone *Duane Van Paulin – trombone *Carl Blouin – baritone saxophone *Anthony Dagardi – soprano saxophone *Brian Graber – trumpet Horn Section #3 (arranged by Mark Isham) *Mark Isham – trumpet, flugelhorn *Ken Kugler – trombone *Richard Mitchell – tenor saxophone *Dan Higgins – alto saxophone *John J. Mitchell – bass clarinet Code Blue *Yadonna Wise *Dorene Wise Rebirth Brass Band *Roderick Paulin *Keith Frazier *Keith Anderson *Glen Andrews *Stafford Agee *Ajay Mallery *Philip Frazier *Kermit Ruffins Zion Harmonizers *Joseph Warrick *Louis Jones *Nolan Washington *Willie Williams *Howard Bowie Charts Album Single References Category:1991 albums Category:Albums produced by Stephen Hague Category:Geffen Records albums Category:Robbie Robertson albums Category:Albums produced by Robbie Robertson